30 Day OTP Challenge, DenNor
by rubberdickies
Summary: 30 days worth of themed drabbles about my otp. Check back every few days for new updates.
1. Theme List

The completed drabbles will be bolded.

**01 - Holding hands**

**02 - Cuddling somewhere**

**03 - Gaming/watching a movie**

**04 - On a date**

**05 - Kissing**

**06 - Wearing each others clothes**

**07 - Cosplaying**

**08 - Shopping**

**09 - Hanging out with friends**

**10 - With animal ears**

11 - Wearing kigurumis

12 - Making out

13 - Eating ice cream

14 - Genderswapped

15 - In a different clothing style

16 - During their morning ritual(s)

17 - Spooning

18 - Doing something together

19 - In formal wear

20 - Dancing

21 - Cooking/baking

22 - In battle, side-by-side

23 - Arguing

24 - Making up afterwards

25 - Gazing into each others' eyes

26 - Getting married

27 - On one of their birthdays

28 - Doing something ridiculous

29 - Doing something sweet

30 - Doing something hot


	2. Holding Hands

"Come over here Luke!" Mathias yelled across the room.

"What do you want Dane?" Lukas replied without looking up from his book.

"I wanna hold your hand!" Mathias sang off key and loudly.

Lukas quietly set his book down on the table next to the couch and walked towards Mathias.

"There's no need to sing Dan."

Lukas grabbed both of Mathias' hands and started slowly swinging their arms back and forth.

* * *

Hey guys! Jfc I'm really procrastinating on Cold Case. Anyway here's day one of the 30 day challenge. Lets see how long I can do this before I forget about it. See you tomorrow!


	3. Cuddling Somewhere

Lukas plopped down on the couch next to Mathias.

"Luke are you trying to tell me something?" Mathias said with a grin.

"Shut up and cuddle with me." Lukas snapped.

"Fine."

Mathias put his arm around Lukas and Lukas laid his head down on Mathias's shoulder.

"Hey Luke?"  
"Yes?"

"We're at Icys house."

"And?"

* * *

I kinda interpreted this as cuddling somewhere that wasn't exactly the normal place. I figured they had like gone to visit Iceland or something. Wow this one was really short. Oh well. Did I mention how much I love drabbles? No? Okay, well I do love them. See you tomorrow!


	4. Gaming Watching A Movie

"Lukie! Lets watch a movie!" Mathias yelled across the room.

"Don't call me that." Lukas replied

Mathias ignored Lukas and repeats what he said.

"No. I don't want to watch the little mermaid." Lukas said coldly

"Lets watch Thumbelina then!" Mathias exclaimed.

"If you insist."

Mathias jumped up and searched through the many DVD's that he and Lukas have until he finds Thumbelina. He grabs it and slides it into the DVD player. Mathias walks back to the couch with the remote and plops down next to Lukas.

Mathias falls asleep on Lukas very quickly. Lukas stays awake through the entire movie and is about to get up to turn off the tv when he sees that Mathias has gripped onto his shirt in his sleep. Lukas sighs and sinks into the couch before falling asleep.

* * *

Omg I had to rewrite this so many times. I'm pretty happy with the end result though. I can't wait for tomorrow. I have an awesome idea. See ya!


	5. On A Date

Mathias pulled out the blanket and set the picnic basket in the middle. He walked over to the red car and opened the door, letting Lukas out.

"I thought you said that Iceland would meet us here." Lukas stated.

"Yeah... About that... I lied. It's just us two lovebirds." Mathias replied.

Lukas groaned fixed a cold glare on Mathias.

"C'mon Luke! It'll be fun! I made sure to bring pastries!" Mathias exclaimed.

"Fine."

Lukas took a seat on the ground next to the basket and waited for Mathias to set everything up. Mathias pulled out the food from the overstuffed basket and set it on the old blanket. When he finished setting everything up he sat down next to Lukas.

* * *

Not too happy with this one. It played out much better in my head. Oh well. I'll try and post another one today so that I'll be all caught up but I may not be able to. See ya later!


	6. Kissing

Lukas grabbed Mathias' tie and pulled him to his lips, surprising Mathias. Mathias quickly closed his eyes and moved his lips with Lukas. They managed to find their way to the sofa, still lip locked. They kissed each other passionately and deeply. They heard a small noise and favored to ignore it.

"Hey guy- YOU HAVE A ROOM WHY DON'T YOU USE IT?" Iceland yelled as he walked through the door.

* * *

I have a headcanon that Mathias and Lukas will often make out on random pieces of furniture and Iceland will always walk in the front door and see them and yell at them. I'm much happier with this one. Still not my best though... I'm not very good at writing kisses. See you guys tomorrow!


	7. Wearing Each Others Clothes

Lukas pulled a suspiciously large t-shirt out of his drawer and sighed. The Dane had left his shirt at his house, again. This was the fifth time he had done it this month. Lukas pulled the shirt over his head and let it settle around his smaller form. The shirt was too big for him and it hung down to the tops of his thighs. Lukas made a mental note to return the shirt to Mathias when he next saw him and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

* * *

I'm pretty happy with this one. I couldn't decide between this and Denmark wearing Norways clothes because big guy in a little coat. I may start missing days soon because I got sick and I'm sleeping a lot more but I'll try to keep updating every day. Bye!


	8. Cosplaying

"Lukas!" Mathias called from the living room. "Are you ready yet?"

"Almost. Come tie this ribbon for me and I'll be done."

Mathias ran as fast as he could in the dress and heels he was wearing into the bedroom to tie Lukas' ribbon.

"So Luke. What do you think of my dress? Sexy, right?" Mathias joked as he quickly tied up the ribbon.

"Beautiful. Lets just get this over with." Lukas groaned.

"Sure thing. I'm driving. Lets go." Mathias ran to the front door with the keys to the car.

* * *

I'm pretty happy with how this one turned out. I had to re write it a few times but in the end it turned out pretty well. Thanks for reading! See you tomorrow!


	9. Shopping

Lukas walked quickly through the aisles of the supermarket with his basket and a list. As he filled up the basket he crossed more and more things off of the somewhat long list until he only had a few items left. He looked up from the list and realized that Mathias still wasn't back from getting the beer from across the store. Lukas sighed and continued walking until he was nearly done with the list. There was one thing left on the list- beer. Where was that stupid Dane? He had left to get the beer as soon as they arrived at the store and he still wasn't back. Lukas did one last look over the list to make sure he wasn't missing anything other than the beer then walked towards the beer in the store. Lukas walked over to the cold aisle and immediately saw his boyfriend. Mathias was standing with his hand on his chin looking at the large selection of beer.

"Mathias. What's taking so long?"

Mathias whipped his head around in surprise.

"Ah! Oh. Hey Lukas. I'm picking out some beer."  
Lukas sighed loudly and informed Mathias that if he didn't pick out what kind of beer he wanted quickly they would go without any beer. When Mathias heard that he quickly grabbed a random six-pack off of the wall.

"Lukas you shouldn't make me pick out what I want so quickly." Mathias whined.

"Whatever. Lets just finish here so that we can go home."

"Yes sir Lukas!"

* * *

I hit post limit on tumblr so I finally wrote todays. I'm pretty happy with it though I probably could have written it better. Over the next week I may not update every day because I'll be visiting my grandparents and they only give us 30 minutes of electronics a day so I may not have time to write. Sorry! See you whenever!


	10. Hanging Out With Friends

Mathias and Lukas didn't share too many friends. The ones they did share were more like family. Regardless, they often found fun things to do with their friends. This time the had decided to go kayaking. It had been Mathias' suggestion and Tino thought it was a wonderful idea, Berwald seemed to like the idea, and Emil of course was the only one who agreed with Lukas that they should do something else.

* * *

Hey guys~ I'm back from vacation! Sorry about not writing at all while I was gone. I wasn't reaaaaally supposed to be on my laptop but I was anyway. I'm feeling like I may be able to continue Cold Case now but I guess I'll just have to wait and see. This isn't really them hanging out with their friends but oh well. I'm tired and I don't care. See ya tomorrow~


	11. With Animal Ears

Lukas looked across the small table at Mathias, who had floppy dog ears that resembled a great danes but were slightly different in a small way. Mathias was distracted but he eventually looked at Lukas as well. Lukas had pointier ears that resembled a norwegian elkhound. Mathias slowly reached across the table and rubbed Lukas' ears. Lukas started to lean towards his hand and then sat straight up and swatted Mathias' hand away from his face.

"Aww Luke why'd you do that? We don't really know how to get rid of these so we might as well see what they do." Mathias whined

"As soon as Arthur replies to my email I'll be able to remove them. I don't want you to screw it up by messing with them so stop touching them." Lukas replied irately

Mathias sighed and reached up to scratch one of his floppy ears.

"Hey Luke?"  
"Yes?"  
"What kinda dog do you think these are like? They look kinda like a great dane but they have some other kinda dog mixed in."  
"The coloring and hair length looks like it may be some variety of lab. Possibly a great dane chocolate lab mix."  
"Awesome."

* * *

Hey~ Here's the logic I had behind giving them the dog ears they had. Lukas had Norwegian elkhound ears because I kinda imagined that Lukas would look like one. Mathias has his ears for two reasons. One is because the great dane has a similar temperament to Mathias and the reason behind his ears being a great dane chocolate lab mix is because I used to have a dog that was that mix and I felt like I should give one of them ears like she had. Oh and I would like to thank tumblr user officialhidekazhimaruya for giving me the dog ears idea. You should all check their tumblr it's really awesome! See you tomorrow~


	12. Wearing kigurumis

Mathias slipped the head of the costume over his head and made a disgruntled noise.

"I can barely see anything in here! Why do we have to wear these anyway?"

"Because we are going to a party and it was requested that we wear these. Now hurry up and get ready so that we can go."

Mathias sighs and slides the feet of the costume on and walks towards the door.

"This is more embarrassing than what you would usually do Lukas."  
"Shutup and go to the car. I just want to get this over with.

* * *

Yo I'm back from my fic writing mini hiatus and very sorry about it. I just kinda forgot about everything and recently I've had a few ideas so keep an eye out. Thanks for reading see you tomorrow~


	13. Making out

Mathias was pushed against the wall as soon as he walked in the door. Lukas' soft lips quickly hit his chapped lips. Lukas starts to unbutton Mathias shirt and take off his tie as Mathias guides them to the couch in the living room. They make it to the couch and Lukas pushes Mathias down onto the sofa.

"Long day at work?" Mathias asks with a smirk

Lukas doesn't reply and mashes their lips together again.

* * *

lol I suck at writing this kinda thing so I tried to make it as quick as possible. Tomorrows will be better, I promise.


End file.
